YoruYoro: Hangover
by GUMIKU
Summary: Yororo the keronian demon is feeling some weird, new sensation in his heart. What is it? He seeks out his twin brother for guidance, believing that he would know. But what happens when he goes to talk to him? Read to find out!


**Oh hello! I have a new fanfiction even though I am writing another at the same time. Ah well. This is a copy-paste sort of story until part 4 comes along. Enjoy!**

* * *

A pale grey, demon-Keronian was sitting on a cliff on the outskirts of his hometown in Hell. His face was illuminated by the lava below, and you could see a faint outline of tears on his cheeks. His red irises glowed even more crimson in the lava's light.

His name is Yororo, son of a demon queen, and next for the throne, but he felt something was missing. What was this mysterious thing he was feeling? Loneliness? Longing for the Overworld?

"I feel so... Alone... But why?" he muttered to himself, "I am a strong, demonic being! How am I alone?" Yororo pondered over this for a moment, then realized what he must do.

"I must go to my brother for this. He would know." he thought out loud. He spread his huge black bat wings to full extent and headed for the portal to the Overworld. I AM COMING, YORURU, FOR ADVICE...

* * *

Yororo was flying around the skies, searching for his twin brother.

"How hard could it possibly be to find the one Keronian who looks almost exactly like me?" Yororo sighed, looking harder. Then he spotted him, in the backyard of some sort of facility.

"YORURU!" Yororo called, hovering.

"Yororo?" Yoruru returned, drunkedly, "Hold eh mo..." Yoruru took one last sip of his beer before putting it down.

"Yoruru, I need some... Advice... I'm lonely..." Yororo admitted to his drunk brother. He had never seen him drunk, so out of honesty he thought this was normal Yoruru.

"Ah, Hell nah! Not the all-mighty Yororah, alone!" Yoruru yelled, kicking his beer down. (note that I meant to spell Yororo Yororah to provide drunk emphasis)

"Yoruru, this is serious! I need..." Yororo began to stutter, "l-love..." Yororo fell to his knees.

Yoruru took a moment to take this in. Then he said, "You have sunk rather low Yororo..."

"Low?" Yororo wondered, tears streaming.

"Now you know how I felt when I began..." Yoruru continued, "How about we turn that frown upside down?" Yoruru helped Yororo up and pulled him close.

"W-what are you doing, Yoruru?" Yororo worried, feeling Yoruru's warmth.

Yoruru said nothing and began to nibble Yororo's lower lip, begging entry.

Yororo pushed Yoruru away, but not far.

"Now I'm confused..." Yororo whispered, eyes wide.

"Hm. Who cares?" Yoruru whispered back, the drunk tone still heavy in his words. He came close to Yororo again.

"No, nevermind..." Yororo muttered, "Its fine..." _This is my chance to feel something... new._ Yororo thought.

Yoruru nibbled at Yororo's lower lip again, and this time Yororo let his tongue slide in.

Yororo's heart raced at a million miles per hour as their tongues danced and twirled in his mouth, and he held tight to his brother's warm body. He let out moans of satisfaction from his throat as he let Yoruru win dominance.

The two demons parted their wet mouths to take in desperate gulps of air, only to return to each other's lips again.

Yoruru parted from his twin's mouth and started licking and kissing his way down.

"Don't..." Yororo muttered. He felt the cold concrete wall of the building on his back.

"Don't what?" Yoruru asked, looking up into Yororo's red eyes. Yororo, for a minute, just stared back into his twin's now ice blue eyes, which had been black and red just moments before.

"Don't go too... Hard on me... I'm new to this..." Yororo returned. His dark grey genitals were beginning to stick out from all the excitement, and his face was flushed with a rosy pink.

Yoruru giggled a little and stroked his brother's sensitive area slowly with his fingers. Yororo closed his eyes to brace himself, but couldn't help but let out a little satisfactory grunt.

Yoruru started licking his brother there, blushing more each lick.

"I'm... I'm ready..." Yororo whispered to his brother, spreading his legs a little to help fit Yoruru's head. His genitals were completely visible and out.

Yoruru started to pull his brother's part into his mouth, moving forward farther each time after going back a little. Yororo let out a little groan and began to sweat.

After a while, Yoruru finally had Yororo's part all the way in, a little into his throat. He began to suck on it harder than before.

"Mmnn... Oohh..." Yororo moaned, holding Yoruru in place with his hand. He had never in his life felt such pleasure and the exhilarating joy of being handled in such a way.

"Yoruru?" Yororo whispered.

"Mn?"

"I want you to... Fuck me."

"Mn."

Yoruru slowly parted from Yororo's sensitive area, trailed his wet tongue up his belly, then met up at his twin's face.

"How hard?" Yoruru asked.

"As hard as you can." Yororo begged.

* * *

**Ah. If you find this on my DeviantArt account, it's only parts 1 through 3. It will stay on there, but will only be continued on here. I like the layout better here. GUMIKU out!**


End file.
